


I'll Be Your Sinner In Secret

by Pigzxo



Series: Run Away With Me [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, they're still in Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last night of the summit, Jeremy asks Kevin what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Sinner In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title actually from Carly Rae Jepsen's "Run Away With Me" this time.

“Kevin, you either tell me what you want, or you end up with nothing,” Jeremy said.

            Kevin had no idea how he’d ended up in this situation. Pressed against the wall of the hotel hallway, Jeremy Knox pinning him there, had to have taken some serious skill. And he had to admit, talking shit about the USC Trojans hadn’t been his finest moment (it hadn’t exactly been easy either) but somehow it had gotten Jeremy angry. Truly angry, with a tinge of red on his cheeks and his fingers tight on Kevin’s shoulder.

            It was the last day of the summit, the last night they would stay in the hotel, and Kevin knew for a fact that everyone was in the bar downstairs getting drunk. Everyone except for them.

            “Tell me what you want,” Jeremy said, his voice lowering. He stepped closer, so there was almost no space between their bodies. His breath was hot on Kevin’s face.

            “You.”

            Kevin darted forward for a kiss, but Jeremy pulled back.

            “Be more specific,” he said.

            Kevin wanted to groan, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give up that kind of power. So he swallowed the sound and looked Jeremy in the eyes. “I want you to fuck me,” Kevin said and had the pleasure of getting the first genuine look of shock out of Jeremy. He leaned in closer, their noses brushing together. “I want you to take me into my hotel room, undress me as slowly as you can, and prep me nice and slow. I want to be begging for you by the time you’re ready to come inside me.”

            Jeremy’s eyes were wide with shock and blown out with lust. “Jesus,” he whispered and Kevin smiled. Using the Lord’s name in vain was probably the worst thing Jeremy had ever uttered. He pressed his palm to Kevin’s cheek and grazed his thumb over his bottom lip. “Kevin, I’m not going to do that.”

            “What?”

            “I won’t.”

            Kevin shifted back, hit his head on the wall. Jeremy reached back to rub the spot, still too close, so close it made thinking hard. Kevin glanced at Jeremy’s lips, shook himself out of it. Weakly, he said, “You said tell you what I want.”

            “I think you need to be treated with more care than that,” Jeremy said. “Softer, even.” He closed the gap between them and kissed him soft, just a peck. Then he grazed his teeth over Kevin’s bottom lip and pulled back. “So tell me exactly what you want and I’ll give it to you. No delay.”

            Kevin’s heart skipped several beats as Jeremy stepped away. Their fingers grazed together, the only contact between them, and Kevin let himself be dragged from the hall that way. Jeremy waited patiently at the door to his room while Kevin fumbled with the key, too high on sweat and closeness to get it on the first or even the fourth try.

            When the door opened, they stepped inside and Kevin stopped awkwardly at the bottom of the bed. He stared at Jeremy, who stared back, and wondered what he was supposed to say. Was he supposed to take control, tell his idol exactly what he wanted him to do to him, what his wildest fantasies were? The days before meets with the Trojans were always the worst, when Kevin had to study Jeremy’s movements on the court. It was too easy to then transfer those movements to the bedroom, to how Jeremy would move against his skin.

            “What do you want?” Jeremy asked. He stepped closer and cupped Kevin’s chin in his hand.

            “Kiss me.”

            Jeremy did. Softly. So soft that Kevin had to murmur against him, beg in silence to be let in as he licked at Jeremy’s lips. And Jeremy opened, let the kiss deepen with a cruel slowness, made Kevin feel for every inch of his mouth. Their tongues slid together in delicious friction and Kevin pulled him closer, grasped his hair to keep him in place.

            Just the kiss might have been enough. Kevin could have been content standing there, wrapped in Jeremy’s arms, kissing, for days. But he knew he didn’t have days, barely had hours, and Jeremy had said this was the last chance. Tell him what he wants or stop playing.

            “Bed,” Kevin managed and Jeremy shuffled them over to the bed. He dropped Kevin down then reached for his own shirt, stripped it off. Those muscles, lean and tight, abs that could be counted just barely on fingers, gleamed in the crappy hotel fluorescents. “Fuck.”

            Jeremy smiled as he leaned down to kiss him again, pressed kisses across his jaw and down his neck until Kevin hummed under him, every sound out of his lips a forced exhale of breath. Jeremy’s hands found the hem of his shirt, lifted it up to trace the skin underneath, puckered with scars. Kevin froze when Jeremy kissed one, his heart almost stopped.

            “You okay?” Jeremy asked.

            Kevin nodded weakly and Jeremy went back to his ministrations, like he was kissing all the wounds better, and Kevin let him. He felt safe under Jeremy’s hands, like every kiss was a promise to protect him, and he didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to be rushed, didn’t even want to be begging by the time Jeremy got in him. If it took all night he wouldn’t beg, because just the light touch of Jeremy’s fingers, of his tongue, kept him right on the edge but safe from falling.

            Then Jeremy undid the button on his jeans and Kevin rested an arm under his head to watch. Well-muscled legs crawled out of denim, every inch of Jeremy an athlete. He climbed over Kevin with boxers still on, but Kevin knew they’d come off soon. Anything would come off if he just asked, but looking into Jeremy’s blue eyes took away the pressure to go fast. Slow would do. Slow would do just fine.

            But Jeremy wasn’t there to torture him and soon one of his large hands found Kevin’s zipper, pushed down the waistband of his jeans. Kevin tried to murmur, “slow, slow, slow,” but his voice was lost between desperately small kisses, each one a peck before Jeremy’s lips were released and his pants fell to his knees.

            Then the lips were gone from his, down the length of his neck and pressed into his collarbone. One more pass over the scars before Jeremy got to the waistband of his boxers, folded it down to suck at the skin of Kevin’s hips. He whimpered and tried to buck his hips, stopped as soon as Jeremy put a hand to his skin.

            “What do you want?” he asked.

            Kevin wanted him inside him, wanted him to fuck him senseless, wanted him to take his time and go slow and spend all night in his bed with him. He wanted Jeremy, pure and simple. “Everything,” Kevin breathed out.

            Jeremy slipped down his boxers and kissed a line down his cock. Kevin shivered at the touch, at Jeremy’s light kisses all over his thighs. His boxers slipped off his feet and Jeremy shoved up his legs. “Grab a pillow,” he said.

            Kevin did what he was told, positioned the pillow under his hips. Jeremy licked a line up the underside of Kevin’s dick, gripped his thighs for better purchase. Kevin arched up when he realized what Jeremy was doing, gasped at the first touch of lips to his ass, at the feel of a tongue swirling close to his hole. Kissing at the skin, Jeremy got closer and closer, his fingers tightening on Kevin’s thighs, and Kevin let out a string of begging words, incoherent even to his own mind. Jeremy licked around the edges of the hole, teased only a bit before he dipped in his tongue.

            Kevin’s mind broke apart, sweet bliss filling him. He could feel himself hardening, Jeremy’s tongue flicking inside of him, the other man grinding against the mattress as he went.

            “Fuck me,” Kevin whispered. Then, louder, “Fuck me, Jeremy, please. Just fuck me.”

            Jeremy came up and kissed Kevin hard. Tasting himself on Jeremy’s lip, Kevin pulled harder into the kiss, deepened it past their slow play and into something harder. For a long time, they stayed with their hard bodies pressed flush, tongues together, lips moving and teeth biting, nothing else between them but long kisses and sharp breaths. Then Kevin felt Jeremy’s hardness brush against his own and he pulled back long enough to whisper, “Please.”

            Jeremy didn’t need specifics now. He pulled away just long enough to roll on a condom and lube himself up. He then pressed two fingers into the lube, ignored Kevin’s protests that his tongue had been enough and efficiently prepared Kevin. Kevin arched his back, was a moaning mess by the time Jeremy’s curled fingers pulled out.

            “Hurry up,” Kevin said. “You said no delay.”

            Jeremy smiled. “Maybe I like to watch you squirm just a little bit.”

            Kevin laughed. “I knew there was an asshole in there somewhere.”

            Not saying anything, Jeremy lined himself up with Kevin’s hole. Kevin could have come from just the feel of the tip of Jeremy against him, ready to fill him, but he bit hard on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. Jeremy sucked at the wound, pressed gentle kisses to Kevin’s lips, and then pressed in slow. He took a while to get in and then he stayed still, sat in the glow of their kisses for a long moment before he moved back out and started a smooth pace, not too slow but not fast and punishing.

            Kevin basked in the feeling of being full, of Jeremy’s friction inside of him. He whimpered when Jeremy hit his prostate, felt the effort the other man took to hit it again on every thrust. He sped up minimally with every thrust, making it last. Kevin closed his eyes to the delicious sound of their hips smacking together and kissed Jeremy with a wild abandon.

            Then Jeremy’s hand wrapped around his dick and started to stroke him lazily. Kevin moaned into his mouth, felt the resounding reply of faster snaps of Jeremy’s hips. He wanted this to last forever, to last all night, to never stop, but he knew he’d come soon with Jeremy close behind. The practiced slowness of his thrusts was starting to speed up, starting to hit Kevin’s prostate with real force which made the scrape of Jeremy’s fingernails on his cock that much more sinful.

            “Jeremy,” Kevin murmured, breaking the kiss for just a second as his balls tightened and he came in messy white stripes between them. The warm liquid trickled down his own stomach and he groaned as Jeremy kept pounding into him, harder now, chasing a coming orgasm.

            Kevin pulled him down into a messy kiss and moaned through the slamming until he felt the shiver go through Jeremy’s body, felt the moan into his mouth. Jeremy pulled out but stayed on top of Kevin, kept kissing him lazily, kept their bodies wrapped together. Their legs tangled and their lips slipped from chins to necks to temples.

            Breathlessly, Jeremy said, “Was that what you wanted?”

            “Better,” Kevin said. “Much better.”


End file.
